


Kisses

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (actually sweet this time i promise), F/F, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Barriss thinks she likes this "freedom" thing.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Summer!
> 
> I am running low on things to post so if anyone want to give me prompts I'd really appreciate it!!

“Freedom.” Ahsoka said, just to try the word out. In the last few weeks, there had been somewhat of a lull in the war. This came as a source of extreme relief to Barriss, but one of boredom for Ahsoka. After a week of particularly restless complaining by his padawan, Master Skywalker had finally relented and allowed Ahsoka to leave the Temple premises for a night - on the condition, however, that Barriss would make sure she didn’t get into too much trouble. Although Barriss privately disagreed anyone could stop Ahsoka from doing anything, she was thrilled for the opportunity to spend more time with her friend.

Even in the seedy lower levels of Coruscant, Ahsoka still managed to shine. Lights had been affixed to the ceiling so when Ahsoka turned her face up and spun in giddy, dizzying circles her face lit up and her eyes sparkled in a level full of hooded eyes and shuffling glances. It took Barriss’s breath away. How utterly Ahsoka, to be the single beacon of warmth and joy in an otherwise dark environment; maybe it was a metaphor for Barriss’s life.

Ahsoka stopped to buy Barriss a sweet bread (apparently gluten was a no-no for Togruta) and, in another fit of glee, took Barriss’s arm and spun her so enthusiastically Barriss nearly dropped the sweet bread.

“You’re too good to me.” Barriss joked lightly, brushing her fingers lightly against Ahsoka’s cheek. She was perfectly aware she was treading into dangerous territory: attachment was banned, and she could be expelled (part of her whispered that it would be worth it). Even so Barriss could not think of any indication that Ahsoka reciprocated her affection. Ahsoka grinned and bounded off; Barriss’s reverie was broken, and she went desperately dashing after the younger padawan.

Characteristically, Ahsoka led Barriss on a wild chase throughout the streets. On top of her Jedi training, Ahsoka had a hunter’s instinct: she dodged obstacles before Barriss knew they were coming and occasionally reverted to propelling herself forward on all fours. It took quite a few of what Master Luminara would call “inappropriate uses of the Force” for Barriss to catch up. When she did, Ahsoka had ducked into an alley between two rundown diners. Both girls were laughing wildly, chests heaving. The sweet bread in Barriss hand had begun to melt and stick to her fingers, and the glaze smeared over her lips when she took a furtive nibble, still holding Ahsoka’s gaze. 

“Freedom,” Ahsoka repeated; her smile leveled out, but the happiness in her eyes remained. Barriss wanted to taste the word on her lips. In a moment of impulsivity, tipsy on youth and freedom, Barriss dropped her sweet bread and surged forward, capturing Ahsoka’s lips on hers. Before Barriss could pull away in embarrassment, Ahsoka’s hands found their way to Barriss’s face. After a moment, Barriss pulled away gently. 

“Freedom.” She agreed, leaving another sticky kiss on the edge of Ahsoka’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! Sorry all! I was out of town last week and did not have access to a computer! I really hope you enjoyed this! These two are my absolute favorite, and if any of you are curious, I did ship them before the Wrong Jedi arc (that was actually how I spoiled the ending of tcw for myself hah). 
> 
> Again, I am running low on things to post so if anyone want to give me prompts I'd really appreciate it!!
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!
> 
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
